Great End Battle
by AoiKishi
Summary: Dalam pertarunganya di Dimension Gap, The Great Red dan Juubi terlempar ke Dimensi lain. Disana mereka bertemu musuh yang kuat. Setelah bekerja sama dalam pertarungan sengit di bulan melawan monster botak. Keduanya kembali ke dunia DxD. Apakah kedamaian berhasil mereka capai? Original Draft
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1: Our Fight Just **Begun**?!

AuthorNote: Karena fic sebelumnya sengaja ane buat untuk drabble (per-chapter harus kurang atau pas dari 1000 words) Yang artinya, kemampuan imaginasi Kishi dikekang oleh _Limiter_. Jadi, kali ini Kishi akan bikin adegan Action abis-abisan memakai ide dari original draft **Full chapter** of Onepunch-man: Musuh terkuat! Atau yang orignal judulnya Onepunch-man: Over Drive!

Discalaimer: Not Me! Not you!

Idea: **AoiKishi (OverLordMode)**

Genre: Humor, Adventure, Parody, Action!

Rate: T+ (M-)

Pair: Saitama belum punya pair

Warning: Over Power, God Power, Alternate Universe. Typo, Cruel Author

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: Dalam pertarunganya di Dimension Gap, The Red dan Juubi terlempar ke Dimensi lain. Disana mereka bertemu musuh yang kuat. Setelah bekerja sama dalam pertarungan sengit di bulan melawan monster botak. Keduanya kembali ke dunia DxD. Apakah kedamaian berhasil mereka capai?

.

.

.

 **#** **Unknown Place – Dimensional Gap** **#**

Disalah satu **Alternate Universe** CrossOver DxD dan Naruto. Dimana berlangsungnya puncak event dari Universe fanfic CrossOver, yaitu pertarungan antara dua _Ultimate Being_ terkuat yang mewakili tiap Universe. Sebagai wakil dari Naruto Universe adalah **Complete** Form _**Juubi**_. Dan yang mewakili DxD Universe adalah _**The True Dragon! Dragon of Dragon (DxD**_ _)_!

[Oh, sebelum Author lupa! Yang Kishi maksud dengan Juubi dalam keadaan COMPLETE, adalah Juubi yang _normal_ dan _memiliki akal sehat_ , dikarenakan sudah bergabung dengan SHINJU (Tree God) dan sudah memakan BUAH SHINJU serta telah mengambil SELURUH CHAKRA dari Universe Naruto versi miliknya. Sehingga dia tidak marah-marah lagi seperti wanita (PMS) dan ingin menghancurkan dunia seperti biasanya. Kalian uda ngerti kan?]

Didalam gap dimension yang luas ini, keduanya saling baku hantam, menggunakan kemampuan dan jurus mereka untuk melukai satu sama lain! Dunia ini hanya perlu satu yang terkuat! Tidak ada tempat untuk dua Ultimate Being!

Pertarungan mereka terus berlangsung selama beberapa jam. Dinding dimensi disekitar mereka mulai hancur, terlihat serpihan-serpihan keping dimensi yang telah pecah berhamburan disana-sini. Namun keduanya tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Mereka harus fokus kepada lawan mereka.

Graooooooaaa.! Raaaaaarrrhhh!

Mereka berdua kembali beradu, saling menghantam, saling mencakar, saling menghempaskan ekor satu sama lain! Lobang dimensi terbentuk semakin lebar disekitar mereka, ini diakbiatkan karena retakan dimensi dimensi yang mulai menyebar.

"Red san, ku akui kau cukup hebat"

"Yah, kau juga begitu Juu! Tapi, kalau kita tidak serius seperti ini, tidak akan ada pemenang diantara kita!"

"Kau benar, baiklah, aku ikut permainanmu!"

"Ku ku ku! Berusahalah untuk tidak terbunuh"

Keduanya yang saat ini saling beradu pukul, menyeringai dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka sesaat untuk melompat kebelakang. Kemudian, mereka mulai merapal jurus mereka masing-masing.

 _Senpo:_ _Chou_ _-_ _Bijudama_ _!_ _!_ (Sage Art: Great - Bijudama!)

 _Ryu no Ryu:_ _Dai_ _Houkou!_ _!_ (Dragon of Dragon: Great Roar!)

Sebuah bulatan hitam raksasa padat yang dikelilingi lapisan chakra alam begelombang ditembakkan Juubi kearah Red, bersamaan dengan Laser hitam dengan inti berwarna merah membentuk pilar raksasa kearah Juubi!

 **DHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA∞R!**

Dua energi super dahysat itu saling menghantam satu sama lain dengan sangat keras menghancurkan sebagian besar Dimension Gap! Detik berikutnya semuanya memutih!

.

.

.

 **#** **Minggu – Border Tokyo Y City and Z City - Onepunch Man Universe - 05.39** **#**

Wussshhhh...

Angin sepoi bertiup di perbatasan Kota Y dan Kota Z.

"Um.. Red san, kita berada dimana?"

"Meh, aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin karena serangan kira barusan membuat _Dimensional Rift_ yang cukup besar, sehingga memindahkan kita ke suatu antah berantah dimensi?"

"Fuh, ternyata sang Gread Red tidak sepintar itu?

"Woi! Kau kan yang bertanya padaku! Masih untung aku mau menjawabnya Juu teme!"

"Maa... maaa... lihat ini" ucap Juubi seraya mengentak-hentakkan satu kakinya ke daratan yang dipijaknya. Menimbulkan getaran di daerah sekitar, dan meretakkan beberapa gunung disekitarnya.

"Hm? Kenapa dengan kakimu Juu ? Kau Keseleo?"

"Ba-ba-baka! A-aku tidak butuh perhatianmu! Hmph! Sudahlah, coba saja kau gerakan ekor atau sayapmu!"

The True Red Dragon pun mencoba menggerakkan sayap dan ekornya.

"Bagaimana? Kau merasakanya juga?"

"Merasakan? Aku tidak menyimpan perasaan suka atau apapun kepadamu Juu?" ucap Red dengan nada tanya yang mengartikan bahwa meskipun The Red itu dikenal mesum di dunia DxD, ternyata tidak bisa membaca suasana dan memiliki mental yang keras.

"Baka Red~! Yang kumaksud adalah gravitasi diplanet ini!" ucap Juu yang mukanya memerah. Hmm... mungkin karena marah?

"Oh, maksudmu, gravitasi diplanet ini jauh berbeda dari planet kita berasal?"

Juubi mengangguk.

"Toh, bukan masalah untukku! Aku bisa menghancurkan seluruh planet ini dengan mudah."

"Jangan main hancur saja Baka Red! Apa kau tidak memikirkan ada kemungkinan bahwa ada G.O.D yang berasal dari planet ini? Mengingat gravitasi disini lebih besar sekitar 1000 kali lipat?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Perbedaan Gravitasi sekecil ini bukan masalah untukku! Lebih baik, kita melanjutkan pertarungan kita" ucap Great Red, seraya melesat kearah Juubi dan mengarahkan cakar tajamnya.

'Jangan-jangan kami terlempar kesalah satu planet Alien, apakah Saiya jin? Otsutsuki? Atau yang lain? Ah, sudah lah. Seperti perkataan Red, perbedaan Gravitasi sekecil ini bukan masalah' batin Juubi seraya menyambut 'usaha' Red untuk mencakar, dengan mengkibaskan satu ekornya untuk menangkis cakaran, sedangkan sembilan ekor yang lain melesat cepat berusaha untuk melobangi tubuh Red. Yah, seandainya saja Red tidak menangkis sebagian ekor Juu dengan ekor miliknya, sebelum Red melompat kembali kebelakang. Setelahnya Red mengepakkan sayapnya untuk terbang, diikuti Juu yang melayang mengikuti Red untuk memulai pertarungan udara.

Yep, gerakan mereka memang cukup simple, tapi akibat dari gerakan itu, terciptalah suara gemuruh nyaring, efek gelombang sonik benturan yang meratakan daratan sekitar, serta menimbulkan beberapa tornado raksasa dan angin puting beliung yang sangat kencang bertiup kesegala arah.

Namun, keduanya tidak berhenti begitu saja, kembali mereka beradu gerakan dengan lincahnya. Meliuk-liuk dan bermanuver dengan cepat diudara, layaknya ikan yang berenang di air. Gerakan lincah mereka menyisakan dentuman dan hempasan tekanan udara kesekitar.

Keduanya tidak peduli dengan kehancuran alam disekitar mereka, seperti gunung-gunung berhamburan, tanah menganga lebar, gempa yang dahsyat, gumpalan awan terpecah, air laut terbelah, jutaanya nyawa melayang! Meski demikian, sepertinya keduanya tidak menyadari akan hal itu dan melanjutkan pertarungan mereka.

.

.

.

 **#** **Minggu - Tokyo Z City - Onepunch Man Universe - 05.45** **#**

Pada suatu pagi yang dingin, seorang botak bernama Saitama terbangun dari tidurnya dikarenakan gempa dahsyat yang tiba-tiba muncul beserta suara dentuman nyaring dan keras, menggema dari luar apartemenya.

Groaaaaaaa! Rarrrrrrrrgh!

"Ugh… suara berisik apa sih?" dengan teramat sangat malas dan juga sangat terpaksa, Saitama mendekati tirai jendela yang kacanya sudah pecah disana-sini.

Srek!

Setelah gorden berwarna pink dengan pola kelinci miliknya digeser, dengan matanya yang setengah terpejam dan mulut menguap lebar dia menyaksikan dua raksasa saling bertempur dahsyat di tengah daratan yang awalnya merupakan perbatasan Kota Z dan Kota Y (yep, karena semuanya sudah hancur tak bersisa).

Diluar sana, Saitama bisa melihat degan jelas gerakan adu hantam super cepat mereka yang mengakibatkan daratan sekitar terhambur layaknya kapas tertiup angin kencang.

' _Ryu no Ryu : Bureasu!'_ (Dragon of Dragon: Breath!)

GROAAAAAAAAAAR!

Naga merah besar itu mengembangkan sayapnya, kemudian membumbung tinggi diudara lalu mulai menggunakan AoE skill miliknya yaitu berupa semburan api yang berkali-kali lipat lebih panas dari magma melalui mulutnya kearah makhluk sejenis Gurita raksasa jelek berekor 10 yang berusaha mengejarnya. Alhasil, seluruh pulau Honshu (Pulau utama jepang) yang dipijaknya saat ini hangus terbakar, bahkan air laut yang berada disekitar pulau juga ikut mendidih.

Dan jangan lupa Apartemen yang nyaman milik Saitama hanya tinggal kenangan, akibat serangan luas milik Naga merah itu.

[AeO atau **Area of Effect** adalah istilah skill pada Game yang memiliki dampak menyebar ke area luas, biasanya digunakan supaya musuh tidak bisa menghindar atau digunakan untuk menghadapai musuh yang banyak sekaligus]

"Uwah! Panas! Panas!" Ucap Saitama seraya berusaha memadamkan sisa api merah kehitam-hitaman yang menempel ditubuhnya dengan menepuk-nepuknya dengan telapak tangan,

Setelah api ditubuh saitama sudah padam secara keseluruhan, perhatiannya kembali ditujukan pada tontonan barunya, yaitu pertempuran antara Naga dan Gurita.

'Keren! Gurita itu masih hidup! Api Naga merah itu juga sedikit panas! Pasti keduanya sangat kuat!'

Sedangkan Gurita yang dianggap keren oleh saitama itu saat ini masih melayang diudara dan baru saja selesai membuat sebuah segel tangan dengan kedua tanganya seperti halnya seorang ninja dikomik **Naruto** yang baru-baru ini pinjamkan oleh King (S-Rank 7 Hero) kepadanya.

Tunggu, sejak kapan Gurita punya tangan?!

' _Hi Jutsu: Senpo: Ranton: Kuro no Tenrai!'_ (Secret art: Sage Art: Strorm Release: Black Thunder Sky!)

BTZzZzZzZzz... JDEEEEEERR!

Dalam hitungan mili detik, awan hitam dilangit memuntahkan Triliun juta Terra Volt petir berwarna hitam kelam kedaratan! Dan menyapu bersih apapun beradius 345 km dari Gurita berekor sepuluh, baik didarat maupun dilangit!

Ternyata Gurita itu juga menggunakan salah satu Skil AeO miliknya!

'Kereeeeeeeennnnnnn! Serangan barusan membuat tubuhku sedikit geli! Sekarang aku yakin! Keduanya pasti sangat kuat! Tapi, sejak kapan ada monster seperti itu?'

Setelah badai petir mulai Reda, yang tersisa didaratan sekitar hanyalah tanah gembur kehitam-hitaman yang mengeluarkan asap dengan beberapa listrik statis yang mengerjap-ngerjap kecil.

Sementara dua makhluk raksasa yang sebelumnya sama-sama terkena serangan satu sama lain masih terlihat bugar dan melayang diudara.

Keduanya terlihat menyeringai, lalu dengan cepat, kembali beradu hantam. Menimbulkan getara udara yang memekakkan telinga.

'Hah~... sebenarnya aku ingin main-main dengan mereka, tapi...' batin saitama seraya melihat kerusakan yang keduanya hasilkan dalam 2 menit ini. Dimana tidak ada yang tersisa sejauh matanya memandang.

'Kalau dibiarkan saja, sudah pasti bumi akan hancur dalam waktu dekat ini. Hahh...~' Lanjut Saitama seraya menghela nafas, sementara wajah malas + bosan miliknya menatap kepada Naga merah yang menembakkan sejenis laser merah dengan inti hitam padat kearah Gurita yang menghindar. Sementara laser itu terus menghujam keangkasa membelah atmosfer langit biru.

'Hmm… selain itu, siapa dua monster yang mengamuk itu? Rasanya aku pernah melihat mereka? Hmmmmmmm! Dimana?'

"..."

DHUAAAARRRRR!

"..."

ZROAAAAAAARRR!

"..."

"Oh! Aku mengingatnya!" ucap Saitama seraya memukul telapak tanganya.

'Hmm... Kalau tidak salah aku melihatnya dari buku yang berjudul 'Monster Database' yang dititipkan salah satu Agen G.O.D yang mampir kerumahku sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku masih mengingatknya, karena 3 hari yang lalu, Genos menemukan buku itu kembali (karena aku mengira buku itu sudah lama hilang) terselip dibawah alas TV. Yah, apa boleh buat, kukira buku itu isinya cuma fiktif belaka.'

'Kalau tidak salah, nama mereka berdua adalah hm... Great Red dan Ten Tail? Dan keduanya memiliki level ancaman: **Primordigal God**? Sepertinya keduanya memang terlihat cukup kuat.' Batinya seraya tatapan mata hampa miliknya menuju kepada Gurita ekor sepuluh yang menembakkan rentetan bolah hitam kearah Naga merah yang berusaha menghindar diudara.

DHUUAAR! DHUUAAR! DHUUAAR! DHUUAAR! DHUUAAR! DHUUAAR!

Syuuus... (terdengar suara angin berhembus)

Akibat rentetan ledakan itu, angin berhembus kencang kesegala arah, mengajak angin pagi yang dingin menghantam tubuh saitama, sehingga membuatnya merasa sedikit dingin.

"Acho! Brrr... kenapa aku merasa dingin? Lho? Kemana pakaianku? Akh! MANA APARTMENKU! **TIDAAAK**!"

Akhirnya, Saitama tersadar bahwa saat ini dirinya telanjang bulat dan berdiri di alam terbuka. Untunglah ada asap tipis yang muncul dari tanah yang menutupi daerah Private milik Saitama.

"Shit! Padahal aku masih ngantuk dan mau melanjutkan tidurku! Tidak akan kumaafkan mereka berdua! Akan kuakhiri dengan cepat!" ucap Saitama yang saat ini memiliki banyak pertigaan di kepala botak miliknya, seraya menggenggam tangan kananya dengan sangat kuat dan membuat tanah di bawahnya retak kesegala arah!

Kemudian, Saitama berteriak!

"Rasakan ini! **Hyper Ultra Ultima Mega Super Duper** **Seriuous** **Awesome Cool Atomic Rainbow Kaleid Particle Pretty Cure Excetera Dimension Eraser Punc-!"**

Disaat-saat terakhir tiba-tiba saja sinar laser merah ukuran raksasa dan bola hitam padat raksasa menghantam tubuhnya.

 **DZHURAAAAAAAAAARRRR!**

Tanah dimana saitama berpijak, serta daratan radius 141.43 kilometer hancur lebur tak tersisa!

'Ups, aku lupa! Kesalahan fatal Rank **Newbie Hero** yang paling utama, yaitu **menggunakan jurus dengan nama terlalu panjang**. Sampai-sampai memberi kesempatan musuh untuk menyerang dengan mudah.'

'Dan juga, aku tidak sengaja melakukan kesalahan fatal utama Rank _**Ultimate**_ _ **Newbie**_ _ **Stupid**_ _**Hero**_ , yaitu **meneriakkan** **Nama Jurus sebelum menggunakanya!** Mirip seperti bocah ingusan yang ingin menarik perhatian musuh. Ck. Ck. Ck!'

'Hah... sepertinya aku terlalu emosi karena kaget setelah menyadari diriku telanjang dan kehilangan rumah tersayang. Tidak-tidak! Seorang Hero harus tetap tenang dalam kondisi apapun!' batin saitama, seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menghirup udara dan menghembuskanya kembali. Tidak peduli dengan asap bekas ledakan barusan yang belum reda dan masih menyelimuti dirinya.

"Yosh! Saatnya pembalasan!" senyum iblis Saitama seraya melesat dalam keadaan telanjang bulat kearah kedua monster yang terkejut melihat dirinya tidak terluka sedikitpun keluar dari gumpalan asap, menyisakan tanah yang retak dan terhambur karena tekanan kaki saitama.

.

.

.

.

To Be Countinued

.

.

.

.

Ok, chapter pertama segini aja, dulu.

Kalau ada yang mau nyumbang Ide, Kritik atau Saran, silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review.

See ya later..

[Aoi Kishi – Sleep]


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2: Our Fight Just **Begun**?!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

'Hah... sepertinya aku terlalu emosi karena kaget setelah menyadari diriku telanjang dan kehilangan rumah tersayang. Tidak-tidak! Seorang Hero harus tetap tenang dalam kondisi apapun!' batin saitama, seraya menggeleng-gelengkan

"Yosh! Saatnya pembalasan!" senyum iblis Saitama seraya melesat kearah kedua monster yang terkejut melihat dirinya tidak terluka sedikitpun keluar dari gumpalan asap, menyisakan tanah yang retak dan terhambur karena tekanan kaki saitama yang melaju.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Discalaimer: Not Me! Not you!

Idea: **AoiKishi (OverLordMode)**

Genre: Humor, Adventure, Parody, Action!

Rate: T+ (M-)

Pair: Saitama belum punya pair

Warning: Over Power, God Power, Alternate Universe. Typo, Cruel Author

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ketika dua Ultimate Being ini masih sibuk dalam baku hantam mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja, keduanya dikejutkan dengan munculnya Aura Kematian mendekat. Aura yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya sebagai Ultimate Being (makhluk terkuat). Bahkan selama keduanya saling bertarung dan memuntahkan jurus satu sama lain, tidak pernah merasakan hal semengerikan ini. Seolah-olah apapun sumber dari aura ini memiliki kemampuan untuk memusnahkan apapun!

Tanpa pikir panjang, demi menyelamatkan jiwa yang seakan-akan bisa lepas kapan saja dari tubuh mereka ini, keduanya menembakkan serangan mereka ke arah sumber Aura Kematian berasal.

' _Ryu no Ryu: Houko!'_

' _Chou Bijudama!'_

Sang Naga menembakkan Laser merah tebal dan Juubi menembakkan Bijudama ukuran Jumbo kearah Saitama dan...

 **DZHURAAAAAAAAAARRRR!**

"..."

Dua detik telah berlalu.

'Apakah dia Masih hidup?' batin Red (ane gak tau apa DxD punya sensor seperti senjutsu)

'Kuharapa dia sudah hancur...' batin Juubi (Juubi yang memiliki sensor alam dan mengetahui sumber aura kematian itu masih hidup, dia hanya bisa berharap korban serangan mereka cedera berat.)

ZZZAPPP!

Dalam sekejap! Sebuah bayangan melesat kearah mereka berdua!

'' **DIA TELANJAAAANG?!''** itulah yang terlintas dalam benak keduanya, sebelum manusia atau apapun yang telanjang itu menghantam perut Red kemudian menarik satu ekor Juubi yang berada tepat didalam jalur lintasan, sehingga memaksa mereka berdua tersereeeeeeeeeet lurus keudara, menyisakan bekas dentuman sonic yang menghambur ke sekitar. Keduanya masih terseret daya darong dari yang menhantam mereka. sampai akhirnya mendarat dengan cepat dibulan!

Dan ini hanya terjadi dalam hitungan detik!

 **BLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!**

Yep! Hanya dengan raw ( **Maybe** **)** **Nearly Full Power** saitama, kedua Ultimate Being ini ditariknya menuju permukaan bulan dengan satu lompatan 'mulus'nya. Yah, bisa dikatakan mulus, karena dalam pendaratan mereka bertiga, bulan 'hanya' kehilangan satu perempat (¼) dari seluruh massanya akibat hantaman keras yang terjadi. Untung nggak langsung hancur keseluruhan.

Seandainya Red dan Juubi tidak terkejut serta kehilangan fokus sesaat setelah melihat manusia telanjang yang saat ini berdiri dengan santai dihadapan mereka, tentu saja ada kemungkinan mereka bisa menge-rem atau melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah pendaratan mereka dibulan seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

'Juu-kau kenal sama botak ini?'

'Amit-amit kenal! Aku juga baru tau ana makhluk sejenis dia'

'Hmm... apa yang harus kita lakukan? Langsung hajar dia?'

'Jangan gegabah Red san, kita tanya-tanya dulu! Jangan asal hajar aja!'

'Yes Mom!' batin Red dengan nada datar.

'Hushh! Udahan main telepatinya!' batin Juubi kepada Red.

Um, kalian pasti tahu kan, kalau yang namanya Ultimate Being pasti memiliki segudang kemampuan, tentu salah satunya adalah telepati! Biju ekor 1 sampe 9 aja bisa telepati sama host mereka, masa Juubi yang Awesome dan Beautiful ini enggak?

Red-kun juga bisa telepati, seperti yang pernah dilakukanya sama Issei dalam mimpinya.

"E-Ehem! Kau siapa wahai pemuda?" tanya Juubi dengan suara bergema menambah kesan kharisma dan wibawa seorang Juubi.

Sementara Saitama yang sejak tadi masih telanjang hanya berdiri melihat keduanya dengan wajah datar dan tangan yang dilipat didada.

Lalu, ketika mendengar perkataan Juubi dengan suara menggema miliknya, dengan santai saitama menulis namanya di permukaan bulan dengan tanganya.

"SAI-TA-MA, saitama? Apakah itu namamu?" tanya Juubi yang membaca tulisan Saitama. Sedangkan sibotak yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk dengan wajah normalnya (bosan)

"Hei! kau makhluk botak rendahan! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Itu tidak sopan!" bentak red dengan suara menggelegar. Sementara saitama hanya menatap balik red dengan diam.

"..."

"Um... apa kau manusia, saitama san?" ucap Juubi seraya menyikut Red, mengisyaratkanya untuk berhenti menatap tajam kepada saitama.

Mendengar perkataan sopan Juubi, Saitama kembali mengangguk. Sementara Red?

"Ahahahaha! Apa dia Bodoh! Membawa kita kebulan, sedangkan dia adalah manusia yang masih memerlukan Oksigen untuk bernafas! Hahahahaaha! Apa kau bodoh?!"

Melihat the Red tertawa lepas, saitama cuma bergumam didalam hatinya.

'Hmm.., tingkah lakunya seperti kebanyakan vilain 3rd rate yang kubunuh. Hahh... kuharap mereka berdua benar-benar kuat dan bisa menghilangkan kebosanan ku' batin saitama, seraya menulis kata 'Tiga Hari' dipermukaan bulan.

Juubi mengerjapkan matanya. Sementara Red masih tertawa terbahak.

"Ti-tiga hari? Apa maksudmu kau bisa bertahan dibulan dengan oksigen didalam tubuhmu selama tiga hari?" tanya Juubi sedikit tidak percaya. Namun Saitama hanya mengangguk, tanpa mengganti raut wajah datarnya. Sementara Red mulai berhenti tertawa setelah mendengar perkataan Juubi barusan.

"..."

"AHAHAHA!" tawa Red kembali "Hebat! Luar biasa! Sepertinya kau bukan manusia biasa! Ok, perkenalkan, Namaku The Great Red, kau bisa memanggilku Red" ucap dan tawa Great red sekali lagi.

"Umm, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu Nama asliku, tapi orang-orang memanggilku Juubi, salam kenal saitama san" ucap juubi dengan suara sopan.

Sementara Saitama hanya mengangguk dua kali mendengar perkenalan kedua raksasa didepanya, sementara hatinya bergumam. 'Hm... ternyata Gurita ekor 10 raksasa ini kalau dilihat dari dekat, tidaklah buruk?'

Yep, Juubi yang sempurna setelah bergabung dengan Shinju, memakan buah chakranya, dan mengambil kembali semua chakra dari dunia nya berasa, tidak sejelek yang ada di original anime Naruto. Wujudnya sekarang seperti **Red Eyes Black Dragon** dari Yugi-oh yang tidak memiliki sepasang sayap, dengan 3 mata merah menyala, kulit hitam gelap, dan ekor sepuluh berbulu lancip keras. Seperti itulah kira-kira gambaranya. Cukup keren kan? Ternyata, mau-mau aja, selama ini kita di boongin **Kishi** -moto sensei, padahal wujud **complete Juubi** mirip Naga ekor sepuluh. Ck ck ck... (Hahaha!)

'Juu kenapa kau tidak memasukkanya dalam pembicaraan lewat telepati?'

'Kau, sendiri? Kenapa tidak melakukanya?'

'Yaaa.. itu karena aku tidak bisa menembus pikiranya. Apa kau juga begiru?'

'Hmm, aku juga tidak bisa mengajaknya bertelepati, entah kenapa serasa ada dinding besar yang menghalangiku untuk melakukanya'

'Hmmm..., sekarang apa lagi yang akan kita lakukan Juu? Kita bertiga sudah saling kenal kan?'

'Entahlah Red san, aku juga bingung. Terlebih lagi..., entah kenapa, sejak tadi dia menatap tajam kearahku. Aku merasa risih!'

'Hahaha! Tidak ada yang perlu kau risihkan dalam wujud seperti itu! Jujur saja, dalam mode monstermu, kau terlihat sangar, tidak ada kesan feminim sedikitpun! Bahkan, seandainya kau berubah kewujud originalmu, aku yakin. Kau tidak memiliki aset montok seperti iblis-iblis dan fallen angel yang ada di dunia ku! Hua ha ha!' gelak tawa Red, didalam telepatinya.

Detik, berikutnya Juubi langsung memutus saluran telepati mereka, lalu memalingkan tubuhnya kearah red, dengan aura hitam pekat yang lain dari aura biasanya.

"R-e-d kun?" ucap Juubi pelan dan tajam! Setajam silet!

"Ha ha ha h-a- ... ha?" Red menghentikan tawanya sejenak dan menghadap kearah Juubi.

"Hm, apa?" Tanya Red, yang kemudian sweatdrop seketika melihat Juubi dan aura aneh disekitar tubuhnya..

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sengaja melakukanya atau kau memang tidak bisa memahami perasaan wanita. Tapi, saat ini aku sangat M-A-R-A-H!"

"U-um, a-apa maksudmua? A-aku tidak mengerti? Pe-perasaan apa?" tanya Red disela ucapan yang sedikit terbata, entah kenapa, aura Juubi, mirip Ibunya ketika marah.

"K-A-U, harus di hu-kum!" ucap, Juubi dingin.

"KYAAAAAAAAA~!" teriak Red, yang mulai menjalani hukumanya.

Adegan berikutnya, adalah adegan berdarah yang tidak pantas disaksikan oleh anak-anak. Yaitu adegan dimana si Red, dicakar dan dipukul wajahnya berkali-kali oleh Juubi.

Dhuak! Plak! Scratch! Dhuak! Plak! Plak! Scratch!

Setengah menit berlalu, menyisakan si Red, dengan wajah penuh lebam, benjolan, dan luka cakaran yang berasap. (mirip keadaan Lufy, dan Sanji sehabis di siksa oleh Nami. Atau keadaan Naruto setelah dihajar Sakura)

"Shit! Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Bahkan, ketika aku dihantam Bijudama raksasa miliknya berkali- kali tidak sesakit ini" guman Red, seraya memegang pipinya yang masih bengkak!

"Tentu, karena saat ini perasaan ku yang sakit! Baka Red!" teriak Juubi seraya memalingkan wajah diikuti suara kecil "Hmph!"

Kalian, harus ingat, bahwa pukulan wanita yang memakai Haki, ups maksudnya perasaaan jauh lebih sakit, daripada terkena pukulan terkuat musuh bebuyutanmu.

Contoh, simplenya: ketika Naruto melawan Madara, dan Luffy melawan Cp9, luka yang mereka dapat saat itu, tidak separah dari luka yang terima dari Sakura dan Nami ketika MARAH! Benar kan?

.

Sementara itu, sejak dari tadi, Saitama hanya diam mengamati bulan yang masih tersisa tidak sampai setengahnya akibat pertengkaran sepasang **suami istri** barusan.

'Hmm... tunggu, apakah mereka benar-benar suami istri? Atau mereka masih jadian?'

'Hmmmm...'

'Ah, sudahlah. Bukan urusanku'

Saitama kemudian berjalan santai mendekati kedua Ultimate Being, dan dengan tidak sopanya dia menarik-narik salah satu ekor sepuluh milik Juubi.

Setelah mendapat perhatian dari Juubi dan Red, Saitama kemudian menuliskan sesuatu dipermukaan bulan, yaitu.

"Etto, apa pertengkaran rumah tangga kalian sudah selesai?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

To Be Countinued

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Note: ketika Saitama mengatakan: 'Kesalahan fatal Rank **Newbie Hero** yang paling utama, yaitu **menggunakan jurus dengan nama terlalu panjang**. Sampai-sampai memberi kesempatan musuh untuk menyerang dengan mudah.' Dan Kesalahan fatal utama Rank _**Ultimate**_ _ **Newbie**_ _ **Stupid**_ _**Hero**_ , yaitu **meneriakkan** **Nama Jurus sebelum menggunakanya!** Mirip seperti bocah ingusan yang ingin menarik perhatian musuh. Ck. Ck. Ck!' **adalah: bahwa Saitama tidak sengaja melakukan kesalahan Newbie Hero, karena dia terkejut dan Syok setelah sadar rumahnya hancur. Tapi, bukan berarti dia mengatakan bahwa dia itu Newbie. RINGKASNYA: ITU SINDIRAN SAITAMA TERHADAP HERO LAIN YANG SERING MENGGUNAKAN JURUS YANG NAMANYA PANJANG DAN SAMBIL TERIAK-TERIAK!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia membaca, memberikan review, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..


End file.
